There have been many loading devices proposed in the prior art for aiding in the process of loading and unloading snowmobiles and ATVs into and out of the cargo bed of a pickup truck, examples of which can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,613,920, 3,687,314, 3,720,335, 3,820,806, 3,837,663 and 3,977,545, and U.S. Patent Application Publications 2005/0196260 and 2010/0068020.
However, there remains room for improvement.
Disclosed herein is an improved loading apparatus with unique solutions for accommodating varying cargo bed dimensions among different pickup truck models, and allowing closing of the tailgate without requiring full removal of the apparatus from the vehicle.